Split Into Two
by Agent Alabama
Summary: I don't own anything on here. Just Agent Alabama and Mississippi. Massachusetts and Minnesota belong to my friends on Wattpad
1. Introductions

My name is Freelancer Bama. If you are stupid enough to not know where I'm from I am from Alabama. If you were smart enough I applaud you. Anyway my armor color is crimson and grey. My eye color is blue. Hair color blonde. My secret crush. North Dakota. He's a freelancer too. Though he would never like me I'm considered a kid because I'm a new recruit. Though I'm only 19. The only friend here I have is Tex. Even though her real name is Alison. I think. Anyway I was watching her fight against three others. I think their names were York, Main, and Wyoming. York was a bronze color. Main was white. Wyoming was sorta white. At least I thought it was Wyoming. Wash and North walked in. My heart jumped as he stood beside me. I looked at his sister and inside my helmet I smiled. She giggled.

"He sure doesn't move like a recruit." Wash said. I looked at him. I gawked inside my helmet.

"What makes you think he's a guy? She's a girl." I said angrily. He started stuttering and North laughed. I blushed inside my helmet. He brushed against me lightly which made me turn a scarlet red. I watched as they went from bugle poles to hand to hand to some kind of paint that I hated. First time I trained against it I was up against North and South. Which was kind of hard because I kept staring at North. I know I don't know what he looks like but his voice was charming and to be honest I didn't care if he was ugly or not. I never was a girl who always went for guys with looks. I wanted a guy who would love me and treat me like I'm a queen. But he wouldn't like me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that North was talking to me. I looked at him, glad he couldn't see my face.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say?" I asked trying not to stutter.

"I was asking if you remembered the time you went up against me and South?" he asked.

"Like it was yesterday. That paint is a pain in my ass." I blushed and looked at Wash. He was shaking his head. I mentally slapped myself. I'm such an idiot. I looked around and sighed. "I'm just going to leave." I said walking to the door. I heard someone punch him. I walked a few corridors and stopped at my quarters. Opening the door I took my helmet off throwing it on the bed knocking off some of my CD cases. I grabbed a picture off of one of my shelves. It was me and my brother. Caboose. The poor guy and I signed up for the army and I got put in Project Freelancer. I hugged it close to me and let the tears fall. I heard someone knock and I quickly dried the tears away. Composing myself I stood up and fixed the cases. The knocking continued. I groaned and sat on the bed.

"It's open." I called out. Carolina walked in. "Hey Carolina." She sat in front of me and shook her head taking my hands in hers. She's been like a big sister to me for the last few weeks.

"Cat why won't you tell him?" She asked.

"I can't Car. I just can't find the words to tell him. Hell I don't even know him that well. Why would he like someone like me? I'm a rookie. He would want someone like CT. She's around his age. I think. I don't know. But still." I looked back at my CD's. Car sighed and sat beside me taking her helmet off. She picked one of the CD's up.

"Okay if you want to get to know him why not ask him what kind of music he likes." she flipped through my book of CD's. Most of them being metal or Alternative with some Orchestra and Scores from movies. "You may have something he likes. She stopped at one page and took out a blank CD and handed it to me. "Make a mix. Put one song on from all the albums. Give it to me or you can give it to him yourself." I looked at her.

"Car you know I can't do that. I can barely look at him." I said handing the disk back. She took it and put it back in my hand.

"Cat just try."

"But Car."

"No buts. Okay since you won't give it to him make it and give it to me." I sighed and walked to my desk with my Dell laptop on it. I placed the CD in and the laptop whirred as it started to recognize it. I clicked on my library and started putting songs on the disk.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Trust me. This is how I did it with my first boyfriend. I found out that we liked the same kind of music."

"I'm pretty sure he won't like Otep, Black Veil Brides, Avenged Sevenfold, Asking Alexandria, John Williams, Steve Jablonsky, or any of the artists I listen to. He's just going to hand it back to you and say 'I don't like these artists.'" I sighed and pulled the CD out as it finished and ejected.

"Now make a list and put it in order of the songs on there. Then put it in this. And write 'If you liked any of these songs and or artists please check the names of the artists or songs. Signed Cat. He doesn't know your real name does he?" She said.

"No. Not really. At least I don't think he does." I said. I placed the note and the CD in the case and closed it, handing the case to Car.

"I'll let you know what he says. Don't worry there has to be at least one he likes." She said walking out. I sighed and laid down closing my eyes letting sleep overtake me.


	2. The CD

Carolina's P.O.V.

I walked through the halls of the base looking for North. I sighed looking down a hallway only to see soldiers. I walked down to them and touched one of their shoulders making him jump.

"BLOODY HELL." He screamed turning around. As soon as he saw me he saluted. "Ma'am."

"Have any of you seen North?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in his room." one said shyly. I could tell he never talked.

"Thanks." I walked down a few more corridors and stopped at North's room. Before I knocked he opened the door, jumping back.

"Holy shit." he screamed.

"Am I that scary?" i asked.

"Sorry Carolina. I didn't know you were out here. What's that?" he asked pointing to the case in my hand. I handed it to him.

"Listen to it. There's a checklist in there. They are in the same order as the songs. Check the one's you like." I patted his arm and walked off.

North's P.O.V.

Carolina handed me a CD case and walked off. I opened it and placed it in the stereo that I had in my room. Black Veil Brides In the End started to play. I started bobbing my head to the beat. A knock sounded at my door and I turned the volume down a bit and opened it. I looked forward expecting Wash or York. Instead there was a girl who came up to my chest. She was dressed in her blood red and grey armor. Bama. I felt my heart stop for a fraction of a second. She was younger than me by a year.

"Hey North?" she asked sweetly. Inside my helmet I blushed darkly. She was so sweet outside of missions but when she was on them she was tough and rugged. I leaned against the frame of the door and smiled at her. She didn't have her helmet on so her bangs covered part of her left eye.

"Do you wear your hair like that on missions?" I asked trying not to stutter. She blushed and looked down.

"No I pull it back sometimes. So did you get the CD?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm listening to it now. Would you like to come in, Cat?" she gasped and turned away. I mentally slapped myself and followed her. "Wait Cat, I'm sorry I just." I started stuttering. I took my helmet and threw it against the wall as she turned around the corner. I sighed and walked back to my room.

"North?" I jumped when I heard her come back. I turned and looked at her noticing a small cut on her bottom lip. It looked kind of cute on her.

"Yeah?"

"Um uh." she started stuttering I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Go get some sleep kid." I said smiling. I closed the door as Ritual started playing. I smiled and started singing along. I started checking off songs and artists as the CD ended. In all I had 30 out of 40 checked off. I smiled letting it start again and falling asleep to the music.


	3. Mississippi

Bama's P.O.V.

I was sitting at my desk in my room when I heard someone knock on my door. I sighed and got up, mumbling under my breath, and opened the door. Carolina was standing there with the CD case.

"He checked 30 of them. Does this tell you anything?" she asked.

"It tells me he can follow orders well." I said flatly. Car shook her head and walked in, placing the CD on the desk. "What were the ones he checked?"

"Mostly Black Veil Brides, John Williams, and Peirce the Veil." I looked at the list. He checked those along with some others. But they were the majority. I noticed something had fallen on my desk as I had opened the case. It was a note.

'Meet me in the dining hall.' Signed North. I blushed and smiled.

"Oooohhhhh. What is it? Did he ask you out yet?" Car asked excitedly. Man she was excited.

"No he just asked me to meet him in the dining hall." she scoffed.

"Well we'll call it a date. Just with a bunch of people around." I scoffed.

"Come on Car. It's not a date. We're just going to eat and talk." now it was her turn to scoff.

"Keep telling yourself that Cat. He likes you." she said.

"Yeah I'll believe that when he says it." she turned and walked out. But turned and said.

"You know when you and him first sparred he said you had some good moves for a rookie." and with that she left. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My finger traced the scar that was on the side of my lips. I still can't figure out were I got it. It seemed like it came out of nowhere. I took a deep breath and replaced my helmet, walking to the dining hall. 'What if he does like me? Would it make things harder for us or will it be just another teenage dream' I shook the thought aside as I walked into the dining hall. I looked around and seen him sitting in the corner by himself. I felt my knees shaking. Hoping no one noticed, I walked over to him. He looked happy. I cleared my throat, which made him jump. I giggled as I took my helmet off.

"You requested me?" I asked. He laughed and I looked in my visor to see what he was laughing at. My hair was everywhere I didn't want it to be. I quickly fixed and sat down in front of him, chuckling nervously. "That was a nightmare."

"I never knew you were so young." he said. I scoffed and hit his hand.

"I'm only 19 and you're what 25?" he smiled and laughed.

"Actually I'm 22."

"You have no right to call me young. Your young yourself." I looked at our table and saw York, Maine, Wyoming, South, Ct and Wash staring at us. Carolina looked like she was going to burst. This is the first time I've seen her so happy. Ever. I looked back at the handsome guy in front of me and smiled. "I think Carolina is going to burst into song." He laughed and took a bite of his food.

"Well she can do whatever she wants. It won't change the way I feel about you."

"What?" I asked.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't." I grabbed the banana off of his tray and peeled it.

"Hey get your own." he said trying to get it back. I licked it and laughed. "You would like that wouldn't you?" he reached for it again but ended falling face first in his food. Everyone looked at us as I laughed and ran for the door. He wiped the food from his eyes and glared at me. I giggled and ran out the door with him chasing me.

"Get back here!" he yelled. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Make me Barney." I said mocking his armor color.

"Hey my name aint Barney. He sped up and caught me. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I screamed as he tried to take the banana away from me.

"You aint getting your banana back." I screamed as he lifted me up. A few soldiers stopped and looked at us.

"OK now that didn't sound right." he said grabbing it. I laughed and gave up and let him have it. He stared at it and frowned. "You smashed it." he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'll get you a new one." I laughed. Suddenly a purple and orange colored hologram of a small man appeared behind North's leg looking up at me cautiously but yet curiously. "Who's your little friend north?" I kneeled down to get a better look at the little guy. He quickly hid behind North's leg. I giggled and stood up.

"Bama this is Theta, my AI. Theta this is Bama." Theta walked out from behind North's leg and looked up at me.

"Hey little one."

"H-H-Hello Bama." He said in a boyish voice. I smiled as he stepped infront of me.

"Hello Theta, its nice to meet you." I looked back at North. He was watching me. I shifted my weight to my right leg and looked back at the mess hall. I noticed a whole bunch of heads. Belonging to York, South, Carolina, and Wash. As soon as they seen me look at them they ducked back inside. I rolled my eyes at them and looked back at North. Again. He was shaking his head. "Um how bout we go back you wanted to talk." He nodded and started walking down the hallway back to the dining hall. I smiled and ran up to him as he opened the door. We got a few looks from Wash and the gang but chose to ignore them and walked back to where we were before. I grabbed a plate and another banana for North seeing as I destroyed his. I lightly chuckled at the thought of it. I walked back to the table and handed him the banana. He smiled at me and I noticed Theta was on the table playing with a skateboard.

"I didn't know you skateboarded." I said kindly. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm not very good at it. I keep falling off." He said sadly.

"The key is balance." I said biting into my pizza. I swallowed before talking again. "Shift your weight to your center, keep your left foot in front of your right one. Use your left to steady yourself." I explained. He tried it but ended up falling off again. I sighed.

"What did I tell you. I'm not good at this." He said sadly looking down at the table. I sighed, standing up and placing my plate in the tray rack. I walked back and grabbed North's hand and pulled him out of the cafetiria.

"Where are we going?" He asked allowing me to pull him. I stopped in front of my room and opened the door. I let go of his hand and walked in. I searched the room for my skateboard I had gotten when I was a teenager. It was a gift from my sister. She signed up a few years ago for Project Freelancer. I signed up wanting to follow her in her footsteps. She was based on some outpost. I didn't get to see her much. I searched through the closet and pulled out the wooden board. It was custom made. On the back was a picture of me, her, and our brother, Micheal. I smiled before turning back to North and Theta. Walking back out I placed the board down on the ground and stepped onto.

"Theta watch." I placed my left foot on the front and my right stayed on the floor. "See how my foot is?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Try it."

He placed his foot like mine and looked back at me. I pushed off, quickly placing my right foot behind my other one, Keeping my balance for the length of the hallway I leaned left and made a sharp turn heading back towards them. I seen North watching me with a smile plastered on his face. I pushed with my right foot again and made it back to them.

"That's how its done, Theta. Keep some of your weight on your left foot and the rest on your center." He nodded and tried again. Again falling off. I sighed.

"I cant do it, Bama. I'm not good like you are."

"Just keep trying Theta. You'll get it eventually." I said confidently. He looked at me and nodded. We heard footsteps and we got ready for whatever was coming.

We relaxed when we saw another freelancer. North exhaled and smiled at him. I was trying to figure out who it was. He approached us and looked at me. Slowly taking his helmet off he started talking.

"You should listen to her Theta." I was suprised when he or should I say SHE took her helmet off. I recognized her without her saying anything to me. Same long blonde hair in a braided bun at the top of her head with blue eyes to match. "Its how she learned to ride one." She smiled at me. I grinned ear to ear and hugged her.


	4. Zion

Bama's P.O.V

I stood with North in the hallway facing my sister. She wore a black special ops issue armor. It was trimmed with red and gold around her breastplate, shoulder, and helmet.

"Man Chloe you've grown. Last time I seen you came up to my chest." she looked at my hair and smiled. "I see you grew your hair out like mine. Same style too." She pulled her braided ponytail over her shoulder. Surprisingly her hair was just as long as mine. North looked in between the two of us. Shock and confusion plastered all over his face. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Hang on a minute." North said.

"What is it North?" Missy asked

"Your," he pointed at me then to Missy. "Her sister?"

"Yeah is that a surprise." I said flatly. Theta appeared.

"I knew it all along." he said lightly chuckling. I smiled at him and looked back at North. I heard voices coming from the hallway. I turned around just as Carolina, Wash, Maine, Ct, South, Tex, and Wyoming walked up.

"Oh come on. No kissing?" Wyoming asked in his British accent. He smirked at me and then looked at North. I blushed and Missy looked at me confused. South looked at North and groaned.

"North you are so oblivious." she said. North looked at her with a confused expression all over his face. "GOD DAMMIT NORTH! SHE LIKES YOU!" that made me blush to the extreme. My face felt like it was micrometers from the sun. I turned on my heel and ran.

"CATTY! What was that about?" I heard as I ran to the lounge. I sat down on a couch and pulled my hair out of the braid. It fell like a sea of honey gold waves. Half of it covered my face.

"You okay?" I heard a deep voice ask. Maine. I looked back at him and sighed.

"Maine I don't know. Maybe I being a stupid teen again." He walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He pushed the strands out of my hair and bared his sea-green eyes into my dark blue ones. He inched forward until his lips were brushing against mine.

"Uh Maine what are yo-." He smashed his lips into mine before I could finish my sentence. I felt my eyes close and I started kissing him back. He growled and ran his hand down my back. Part of me was screaming at myself to stop but the other part wanted more. He was a good kisser. His hand stopped at a break in my armor. I felt him grip my hair and push me down on the couch. My arms wrapped around his neck bringing him even closer to me. We heard the door open and I pushed him from me. He landed on the floor and growled.

"Sorry Maine." I jumped down with him and hid with him. I layed flat, beside him and held my breath. I could tell he was doing the same. Except he was on his back. We waited for at least a good five minutes. I heard the door open and then close again. I looked at Maine and let out the air I was holding. I smiled at him and sat up on my hands and knees. "I wonder what they were doing?"

"I don't know but I bet they didn't know what happened here." He smiled back at me. Something he rarely did. I stood up cautiously, looking over the couch, making sure no one would see me and Maine rise up from the floor and think we did something. 'Well we kissed but that's not that bad.' I thought to myself. I smiled inwardly. I actually enjoyed it. But I was wanting my first kiss to be with North. But Maine. Oh my God. He was good. I looked at him.

"It's clear." he stood up and looked back at me. He walked closer to me and touched my shoulder.

"Uh Bama. About the kiss." He said softly. I guess he was having second thoughts about it. I sighed internally and grabbed his shoulders. He looked at my hands confused. I leaned up as far as I could though I only came up to his chin. Even on tip-toes. He seemed to get the message and leaned forward to where our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my legs buckle and he caught me, lifting me up against him more. I heard a whoosh and my AI, Zion, appear. It scared Maine and he dropped me. I landed on my ass with a thud.

"Oww." I whined. "Zion! Don't do that!" I stood up and looked at her. "Would you please give me a warning next time."

"I am sorry but you needed to stop." She said flatly. I stared at her.

"Zion shut down now." I said angrily.

"At once." Maine looked at me as she disappeared. He chuckled and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around my neck. He softly kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He held his lips on my forehead for at least a minute or two. He pulled back and looked at the door with wide eyes. I looked back and seen North standing there.

"North this isn't what it l-"

"No I get it. You don't really like me. Have fun you two." He turned and walked off. I felt my anger rise. I grabbed the table and threw it against the wall. It wasn't very heavy. It wasn't very strong either. It shattered into a million pieces. Maine sighed and walked off. I sat on the couch running my hand through my hair and pulled it back. I noticed Maine staring at me. He growled softly and walked back over to me. I looked up at him as a tear streamed down my face.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." He said. I was surprised. He was never this gentle with anyone. He looked down into my eyes again and I started crying harder. He wiped them away from my eyes. He leaned back down and kissed me again. This time it was short, but still compassionate. He pulled away and walked out. I stood there in a daze, trying to recollect what the hell just happened. I heard something move behind the couch. Being the curious child I was I looked back and seen Missy laying there.

"MISSY!" I screeched.

"Damn. I was hoping that you wouldn't find me." She stood up and sighed, walking around the couch to face me. "I'm disappointed in you, Chloe."

"What did I do?" I whined.

"You liked one guy but you kissed another." She shook her head and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Cat, why? North liked you. He told us himself."

"He should have told me sooner. Then I would've stopped Maine from kissing me." Zion appeared on my shoulder.

"I told her to stop. But she wouldn't listen to me."

"ZION!" I screeched and she disappeared. "I swear she appears at the worst times." I shook her hands from me and stomped off. I walked down the hallway to my room and opened the door. Maine was sitting on the far side of the room at my desk. He looked back at me smiling. He stood and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him back. Despite the nagging in my head.

"Your rooms a mess." He stated chuckling lightly. I chuckled and looked up at him.

"Well sorry if I knew you were going to come over I would have magically cleaned my room." I said sarcastically. He smiled and kissed me, pushing me toward the bed. I smiled and let him. His kiss started getting rougher and rougher. Soon I found myself in my under armor and Maine was still going trying to get underneath. Soon that was off and he was starting on his armor.


	5. Going Crazy

I woke up facing Maine's bare chest. He had his arm underneath my head and he was snoring softly. I smiled and moved closer to him. I felt his skin against my own and memories of last night raced through my mind faster than I could process them. The only thing I remembered was. I groaned inwardly. I had sex with Maine. Car and Missy are going to kill me. Fuck them. Maine actually looked cute when he was asleep. Despite his brutal nature and his abnormal size he was quite gentle. He smelled of cologne and cigarettes. I don't like cigarettes so I was trying my best not to cough and wake him up. He shifted his arm underneath my head and on my hip. I slipped out of his arms quietly and walked over to where he threw my armor last night. I looked into the mirror and noticed a hickey on my neck and a scratch on my shoulder. I pulled on a hoodie and some jeans (something I wear when I'm not doing anything) and pulled my hair over my neck. Walking outside I made sure no one saw me. I wasn't in the mood for conversations. I quickly walked to the mess hall and almost had a heart attack when I walked in running into North as he was walking out. I quickly walked around him keeping my head down trying to avoid prying eyes. I walked up to the serving line and grabbed an apple for me and a banana for Maine. I started to walk out but was stopped by Carolina. She looked pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking Bama?" she practically yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about Car." I said trying to get away from her. She blocked the door with her arm.

"I thought you liked North." she stated more quietly.

"I don't know. Okay. There's so much going on right now." I said looking away from her.

"Then tell me." she grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hall. "Tell me how you don't know."

"I don't know why!" I cried. She sighed and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I thought you liked North?" she said softly.

"Carolina I don't know what happened. Maine kissed me. I tried to stop him but part of me didn't want him to."

"So you just let him kiss you." she turned and looked behind me. I turned around and seen Wash.

"You kissed Maine?" he asked. I could hear disappointment in his voice. I growled and stormed off. Walking into my room I looked over at the bed and seen him still asleep. I chuckled and walked over to the bed.

"Maine, Maine. Wake up." he growled and turned over. I sighed and rolled him back facing me. He growled and looked up at me. "Stop growling at me. Growly." he growled at me again and laid back down. "Didn't I just tell you to stop growling at me?" he groaned, sitting up and taking the apple from me. I looked at the hand that it was in now vacant. Then I looked back at him. He bit into it and I tackled him.

"That's mine." I said trying to grab it away from him. He moved back and I fell on him and he tried to hold back a laugh but failed ultimately. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Your still not getting your apple back."

"Dammit." I said laying my head on his chest. I felt his hand run down my back. I looked back up at him and smiled. He leaned closer to me and kissed me softly. I was again shocked at the gentle gestures. I groaned and pulled away from him. He looked down at me confused.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"I've never seen this side of you." I said softly. He smiled and pulled me back into the kiss. I pulled away and he sighed.

"Why is this so bad." my eyes went wide and I sat up. I brought him into a hug and sighed.

"Its not bad. Just. I'm just used to you being a brute force." I leaned closer to him and placed my forehead against his. I shifted to where I was sitting on his lap. "Maine just give me some time. I'll get used to it eventually." he threw me a sideways smile and I pulled him back into a kiss. I heard a knock on the door and I pushed Maine down, throwing the covers over his head. He growled and I looked back art him, putting my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He nodded and moved against the wall as if trying to hide from whoever it was. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I opened the door and saw North standing there with his back to me. He was reciting something I didn't want to hear.

"Uh hi Bama I just wanted to tell you that- no that's stupid. OK just give it to her straight." he sighed and turned around, jumping when he saw me. "Oh h-hi Bama. I just wanted to say," he sighed and wiped his face. "Why is this so hard." he turned away and I rolled my eyes. He turned back around and grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. My eyes went wide and I pushed him away. Maine was looking from behind me and soon he jumped North.

"MAINE STOP NOW!" I cried trying to pull him off of North. Carolina walked out of her room and ran over to us pulling them apart.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" she yelled.

"I just kissed her and Maine attacked me." Maine wrapped his arms around me. He was shaking in anger. I wrapped my arms around him shaking in fear. He kissed the top of my head.

"Maine why did you attack him." Carolina asked. Maine looked at North and growled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE NORTH." he growled and stared daggers at North. North stared back at him. I unwrapped myself from Maine and stepped between them.

"Alright, alright. Lets calm down and throttle back the testosterone." I looked at North and he just huffed and walked away. I heard Maine growl and walk away. His hand lightly brushed my back. Wash looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulder's and walked back into my room. I waited till they all left and I slouched back against the door. I grabbed the remote to my stereo and played the CD I had given North. Hold Till May came on and I started to cry. Zion appeared and sat down beside me.

"Hey sweetie its okay." she comforted me. She was a compassionate A.I.. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"I don't know Zion. I don't know what to do. I like North but I think I'm in love with Maine." she disappeared and reappeared on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it honey." I looked at her. "It will all pass soon. Maybe you and Maine are meant to be. Maybe he was meant for your sister." That couldn't happen my sister was already married and has two sons. Unless they got divorced and I didn't know it.

"That won't happen Zion, she's married."

"Oh well now I feel stupid." she said.

"Its okay Zion, it was a private wedding. Our parents didn't know about it." She looked up to me and I noticed she wasn't like Delta or Theta. She looked more like Sigma. Carolina's A.I. "You know what Zion. You look like Sigma. I just now noticed it."

"It's okay darling. At least your not crying anymore." I instinctively reached up to my eyes and noticed I wasn't. I guess that was her power. Reassurance. I looked up as Love the Way You Lie Pt.2 came on. I had some old songs from the 21st century. Everyone else thought that the music was horrible. I had a fondness for old music. I even have a 21st century iPod 5. Just has some tinkering to it to make it work in space. I reached for the remote and turned off the stereo. Standing up I took the sweatshirt and jeans off and put my under armor on, slipping the headphones and iPod underneath the upper body part. I had a slot made in the arm plates for it while I train by myself. When I looked at the mirror and seen the young girl I was a few years ago when I first got the iPod. Just a music lover, not a soldier. And definitely not a damsel in distress. Well more like a damsel stuck in a love triangle. I touched the mirror and traced the outline of my once soft, tender eyes, hardened by the Director and by the others. I sighed, dropping my arm and grabbing my helmet. Zion looked at me. Concern outlined her soft eyes.

"Come on girl lets go." I said holding my hand out. She stepped up onto it and disappeared. I slipped my helmet on not bothering to pull my hair back. "I'm getting soft."


	6. Thoughts

Maine's P.O.V.

After the lounge incident, I walked off, leaving Chloe by herself. I didn't mean to kiss her but I did. North was going to hate me. I knew he loved her but I made a move on her. Well technically speaking she wasn't his. They weren't dating. But neither were we. My thoughts pounded in my head. Unbeknownst to me, I had wandered into her room. I looked around and noticed a picture of Chloe, a very young and beautiful Chloe. It was the first day she had signed up. Her brother, a SPARTAN, was on her left. They're arms intertwined into a hug. Beside her was Missy, also in her armor. And beside Missy was a man holding a baby, who looked exactly like Missy. I figured by then it was her husband and son. Her husband wore a black tank top and jeans. I stood there for the longest trying to find out the name of the guy hugging Bama was. I think it was Micheal. She and Missy talked about him alot, before Missy was sent off to guard an outpost, leaving Chloe with her best friend Carolina. I remember the day Missy was sent off. Bama was crying her eyes out for the director to let her stay. She was so young. Only a day over seventeen. I thought she was beautiful but it would've been inappropriate for me to love her then. She was still considered a minor. Now she was 19 and she turns 20 in two days. I walked over to the desk and seen more photos of her and Michael. She was skateboarding and he was running after her. There was another one of her and Missy. Missy was crowning her. So I guessed she had gotten homecoming queen or princess. I stared at that picture for the longest. The two girls looked identical but so different. I sat down and looked through more pictures. There was one of her, Missy, and Micheal. Micheal and Chloe had cake on their faces. Chloe was on the ground laughing and Micheal was trying to lick the frosting off of his nose. I chuckled quietly as I heard the door open. Chloe walked in and I turned around. she looked at me with surprise on her face. I smiled at her and stood up.

"Your rooms a mess." I stated hugging her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"We'll if I knew you were going to come to my room I would've magically cleaned it." she said. I smiled and kissed her. Her arms snaked their way behind my neck and I started pushing her to her bed with out much resistance. Did she really want this? Did I? Everything happened so fast before I could stop them. First thing I remember was I was kissing her then we were both naked and I was pushing against her while she struggled to handle it. I realized this was her first time. I kissed her neck and left a mark there.

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up once in the middle of the night and looked down at Bama. She looked like an angel against the soft glow coming from her laptop. Her breathing was soft and her skin felt like a soft blanket against my skin. I looked at the clock built into the wall above her head.

1:59

I softly sighed and went back to sleep, wrapping my arm around her hip and moving my arm under her head. She murmured something and turned around and snuggled up closer to me. I smiled softly kissing her forehead. If the others seen this they would call me a softy. But I couldn't help but love her. She seemed different than my other girlfriends. Maybe my mom was right. If I was patient enough the right one would come eventually. Maybe I found her. She shifted again and pushed up against my chin as if trying to warm up more. These sheets were thin and she was naked. My eyelids felt heavy and I closed them wrapping myself around her. There was something really special about her. And I wanted to know what it was.

I woke up a second time to Bama shaking me. I growled and turned over only to have her roll me back over.

"Don't you growl at me. Growly." I growled at her again. "What did I just tell you?" I groaned internally and sat up grabbing the apple from her hand. She looked at her hand for a minute or two then looked at me. I bit into it and she tackled me. "That's mine." I moved back and she fell on me. I tried my best not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in long. She smiled, giving up, and kissed my forehead. I smiled and laid back on my elbows.

"Your not getting it back." I said taking another bite.

"Dammit." she said laying her head on my chest. I ran my hand down her back and she looked at me smiling. I leaned forward and kissed her gently. She seemed to enjoy it till she groaned and pulled away.

"What's wrong Chloe? I asked confused.

"I'm not used to this side of you is all." I smiled and pulled her back into a kiss. She groaned again, pulling away, and I sighed.

"Why is this so bad?" I asked. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's not bad just not used to it." She sat up on my lap. She smiled sadly. "I'm used to you being a brute force." Her mixture of a north and south accent captivated me.

"You think of me as a brute force?" her eyes widened and she looked away.

"I'm sorry Maine. I didn't mean like that." I smiled and kissed her ear.

"Its okay."

"Just give me time, Maine, I'll get used to it." she pulled back and rested her forehead on mine. With this action I noticed the depth of her eyes were not only a dark blue but had a golden ring around the pupil. I leaned up and caught her lips in a kiss only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. She pushed me down throwing the sheets over my head and told me to say quiet. I got up against the wall trying to hide. I heard north blabbering on about something then next thing I know I'm knocking him into the wall

"MAINE STOP!" I heard Bama cry. "CAROLINA!"

I heard the others run down the hall soon I felt arms around me and I was thrown to Bama. she wrapped her arms around me shaking. I realized I was shaking in anger. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and gave a death stare to North.

"LEAVE HER ALONE NORTH." I growled out and stomped off.


	7. Worst Training Session Ever

I walked through the hall and ends up running into Wash. He looked at me and sighed. Walking up to me and putting his arm around my shoulder lazily he said.

"Chloe Chloe Chloe. You are a heartbreaker aren't you." I sighed and looked at him.

"I didn't ask for the attention of TWO guys. I don't think I want any attention now." I walked into the training arena and warmed up. Wash threw me a Bugle stick and grabbed one himself. I heard F.L.I.S.S over the intercom and looked up at the observation deck. The director was there and Maine and North on either side of him. I sighed and took a stance.

"Bugle stick combat starting in five...four...three...two...one. Round begin." F.L.I.S.S said and Wash and I circled each other. He swung to my left and I blocked it, bringing up the other end of my pole into his knee and knocking him down. He quickly recovered and swung at me again, this time hitting me in the arm. I stumbled back, but got my grounding and charged him. I swung aiming for his legs but he deflected it.

"Damn." I growled and tried it again, this time catching his knee and knocking him backwards.

"Point one Alabama. Bugle stick training completed. Hand to hand combat begins in five...four...three...two...one. Round begin" F.L.I.S.S. said.

Again Wash and I circled each other but instead of him starting I threw a combo in to confuse him. Going for the legs but then turn and punch the enemy in the chest and kicking them backwards. He fell for it no matter how many times he saw me perform it on the field. My sister called the move Sweet Home Alabama. He stumbled back and fell on his ass.

"Oww. That was the worst move ever of all-" I picked him up and threw him against the wall. I hated that little catch phrase of his. He got up and ran at me. I side stepped and kicked him in the back. He turned around and I executed a high kick to his face and he fell back onto his ass again.

"Point Alabama. Resetting training room floor for lockdown paint scenario." the floor started moving and some pillars appeared.

"F.L.I.S.S. end training program." I looked up and seen the director was the one who said it. I looked up at him and growled. I was not in the mood for his crap. Wash stumbled a bit and walked over to me.

"That was the worst training session ever of all time." I looked at him and smiled.

"Why. Because you got beat by a girl?" he huffed and walked off. I walked up to the observation deck and looked around. Carolina, Wyoming, CT, North, South, Missy, and someone I never met before stood smiling at me. Maine stood beside the new guy.

"So who's the new guy?" I said pointing at the unknown freelancer.

"This is Agent Minnesota." Maine said.

"Or Mini for short." York said smiling. Minnesota jabbed him in the ribs and took her helmet off, revealing long dark locks and bright green eyes. I looked at her and held out my hand. She shook it.

"So your agent Alabama, huh?" she said looking up at me a little. I was taller than her.

"Yep that's me. But Maine, Carolina, and Missy call me Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Chloe." she looked. Maine walked up behind me poking my arm. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him making everyone laugh.

"Jerk." I said.

"Who me?" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and walked off. Walking into the dining hall I ran into Pennsylvania. She looked down at me smiling.

"So you and Maine? Never thought that would happen." she said.

"Yeah well we're not really together we just had a, well we did something that really didn't mean anything."

"And your sure you two aren't dating?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't. He's probably just using me for something. That's all guys ever do with me."

"Well Bama you never know. He may like you. Like really like you."

"What are you trying to say Penn?"

"Well duh Bama. Maine's in love with you. Can't u see it?"

"No. Not really."

"Well he does. Trust me." With that she walked off leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed sitting down. I heard someone sit down in front of me. I looked up and seen Mini.

"Hey Minnesota."

"Hey Bama. Look you and Maine. Well your his first and I'm glad to see him happy. But maybe you aren't meant. Look while I've been here I've heard that you originally like North." Wait what is she trying to say?

"What are you saying Mini?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying you should go out with North."

I looked at her surprised. She did not just say that. This is a dream. I like North but with every moment I'm falling for Maine. If I haven't already.

"Well I'll think about it." I looked over at Penn and seen her glaring at Mini. I sighed getting up and walking out. I slowly walked to my room. Closing the door I slid down the wall and cried. I don't love North anymore. I love Maine. nothing can change that. I walked over to my bed and curled up to a pillow smelling the smell of Maines cologne, which just made me cry more. Zion appeared beside me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I looked up at her still crying.

"Zion I don't know. I really don't know."

"Your in love aren't you?"

"It feels like I'm being ripped in half more than being sewn together."

"She didn't mean it. You know right?"

"She sounded pretty serious." I heard a knock on my door and I dried my eyes standing up. I heard it again and I walked over to the door opening it. Maine stood there, worry plastered all over his face. I felt like crying all over. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bama." he stood up and walked over to me, cupping my face and kissing my forehead. "I know Minnesota can be a little threatening but don't let her come between us." I smirked and hugged him.

"So there's an us?" Maine looked at me.

"What to early?" I smiled and kissed him softly. I felt him smirk and push me against the wall hand trailing down my side. Suddenly the door opened and Missy came in. I jumped biting his lip making it bleed. Maine pulled away.

"Ow." he said.

"Come on love birds. Director wants to see y'all." Missy said.

"Really? Why now?" I whined walking out Maine following me. We walked to the bridge in silence. When we got there North Ct Wyoming Wash Carolina Minnesota and the director turned and looked at us. I blinked walking up to the holoprojecter of a building. Maine walked to a corner and leaned against the wall, as he usually does. I walked over to stand beside Wyoming and he rested his elbow on my shoulder. I growled slightly and I could hear his smirk in his laugh.

And so began the briefing.


	8. Sarcophagus Pt1

I walked out of the command center and ran into a new guy.

"Ow. That was fucking bullshit. Why does that keep happening?"

"Oh uh sorry. Can you show me the way to corridor 34C." he said obviously startled. I rubbed my nose and pointed down the hall.

"That way to the right, up the stairs and to your left." I looked up at him and recognized him. "Connor? Connor Smith? I haven't seen you in forever." He looked at me confused.

"Do I know you? And how do you know my name?" I can't believe this. He doesn't remember me. I took my hair down and his eyes got wide. "CHLOE WAYNES?"

"'About time you recognized me ya big dork. What are you doing here?" I said pulling my hair back up.

"My father was killed in the collapse at the mine he worked at." his head hung low.

"I'm sorry Con. How's your mother?"

"A little shook up. But she's fine. I hated to leave her but it was for the best."

"BAMA COME ON." Maine yelled from down the hall. I looked at Connor and smiled hugging him.

"We'll catch up after we get back." I said grabbing my sniper rifle and running after him. "COMING MAINE! BYE CONNOR."

"Bye." he said and walked towards corridor 34C. I ran over to Maine and wrapped my arm around him smiling. He handed me my helmet and put his on wrapping his arm around my shoulders our steps falling in time making the sound bounce off the walls. We passes mini ans she glared at me. I chose to ignore her and wrapped my leg around Maine's making us both stumble and fall at Carolina York Wash North Wyoming and Ct's feet laughing.

"Well if you two are done playing around let's get this over with." Wyoming said. I chuckled softly. I loved his accent it was funny. Maine stood up, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder chuckling.

"Don't blame me Wyoming. Blame miss conversation here for us being late. She was chatting it up with the new recruit."

"Agent Massachusetts?"

"Yep. That would be him."

"Connor is his name. Massachusetts basketball is his game. Hahahaha. Not really."

"So you know Agent Mass?" York said.

"Yeah. We went to school together. Though I was two grades ahead of him."

"Alright get in the pelican. We got a job to do."

"Ok ok. Don't blow a fuse. Come on Maine. Set me down."

"Nope." he said walking up the ramp and into the pelican. 479er was standing there arms crossed and eyebrow raised. I waved my foot seeing as I was facing Maine's ass.

"Why are you on Maine's shoulder Bama?"

"She tripped me and herself so I threw her over my shoulder so she wouldn't do it again." he sat me in a chair and put the safety harness on me. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I'm not a baby Maine. I can take care of myself."

"Your my baby." I blushed underneath my helmet and smiled fidgeting with my hands. He sat beside me. Carolina sat on my other side, York in front of me and Wash beside him. I felt the pelican take off and got my sniper rifle ready and checked my pistol and my covenant sword. My father got it for me a few years before the war ended. It was all I had left of him now. Besides the necklace that was currently hanging between my breast uncomfortably sideways. Maine's arm brushed against mine slightly and made me blush darker. I finished checking my pistol and moved on to my sword, which wasn't blue but red and black like the grunts sword, this was an elites sword, tears threatening to fall. I blinked them back and continued working. Looking around I saw the others staring at my sword.

"What?"

"Where'd you get that?" Wash asked his curiosity getting the best of him again. I took my helmet off and wiped the tears away. Maine grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"My father got it for me. During the war." I remembered my father coming in when I was sixteen, only a few years ago, and handing it to me. "Before he blew up the covenant armada."

"Your father was Master Chief?" I nodded slightly.

"I still have his armor in my closet. Well his helmet at least. That's all they would let me have. After erasing everything that is. I'm thinking about repainting it and making it my own." I thought about Cortana. How she made me smile while I did homework. She always helped me with it. Dad didn't think it was a good idea with her rapid deteriation. I cried when she was erased. She, along with Connor or Agent Massachusetts, was my only friend. I slipped my helmet back on and got ready to jump out.

"Uh 479er. We got a problem." Wash said looking at the jet packs.

"Yes Wash?" she said irritated clear in her voice.

"There's only four jet packs and five of us." Carolina looked at me.

"Bama your with Maine. Maine clip her to your armor and jump."

"I'm sorry wh-" I stopped hearing Maine's armor clip on to mine and started to panic. "Um can I plz just die?" Maine discreetly touched my side in comfort. He jumped without giving me warning and activated his jet pack. We flew downward, the others trailing us. I closed my eyes and waited to be landed on by the giant man behind clipped to me. I felt something hiss and I started falling. I heard Maine growl and grab my leg but the armor came off. I finally let out a scream that I was holding. "MAINE!"

"BAMA!" I heard four voices scream. Mainly Maine's. I felt my helmet fall off and blackness was coming on the edges my vision. I felt my foot being grabbed and my shoe slipped on. I looked t the figure and saw Maine and smiled. He held my helmet in his one hand and trying to get my foot in my boot with the other. He finally got it snapped on and pulled me to him with one pull. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me. Looking down I noticed ground level coming up really quick.

"Maine. Grounds coming quick. Do something."

"Oh sorry." he activated his jet pack minutes before we hit the ground. He chuckled and all my weapons fell. I caught my sword and my pistol. My rifle fell behind me and I picked it up attaching it to my back.

"Never again." York and the others hit the ground. Wash literally hitting the ground. I looked at him and shook my head.


	9. Sarcophagus Pt 2

"Alright let's go." Carolina said walking to the building. I huffed and magnetized my sword to my hip.

"I'm ok. Thanks for asking." I said following her. Maine pulled Wash up by his arm and hauled him inside.

"Bama take point." Carolina said. I nodded and walked in front of her. Climbing up the stairs I looked down my scope ready to fire at anything that could kill me. I felt Maine staring at me and tried to stay focused. Turning a corner I came face to face with an insurrectionist. I wrapped my legs around his neck bending over and twisting his neck and throwing him down again twisting his neck to make sure he was dead. Carolina and the others appeared and looked at him.

"You OK Bama?" Maine asked and I nodded running up the stairs to the next level and to a door. I beckoned York ahead of me and he started cracking the hololock. I walked to Maine and nudged him gently and sending him an private comm. He answered without a second thought.

"Nice moves Chlo." he lowered his voice a bit even though no one could hear us. "Also. Nice ass."

"You shouldn't have been looking. We're not dating. And I don't think we will." he turned and looked at me

"What? I thought you liked me. We had sex." I turned and looked at him.

"Mini told me to date North. She doesn't want you hurt." I sighed. "Maine I love you but mini sa-"

He ripped his helmet and mine off and kissed me passionately. His hands gripped my hair and I found myself lost in him. I saw a white flash then a red one and an alarm started. We pulled away and I looked at Maine. He looked sincere as he said "I love you Alabama." The golden sun flooded the room and he kissed me again. Shorter this time. I smiled blushing putting my helmet on and thanking the Lord above that there was this man wanting a mess like me and that Carol David, and York didn't see our little moment. But what was that white flash? So help me if it was Wash. I'm gonna kill him if it was him. I smiled grabbing Maines hand and pulling him inside. He chuckled. I started to scan the area and Maine blipped me and I looked at him and laughed he was swag walking with a new weapon.

"Maine stop showing off for Bama." a light appeared on my left vision and it was dark purple. I customized me helmet to do that. I opened it and it was of course North. I read it and it said if you have time later why don't we meet up? I sighed and looked at Maine and started recording him smiling. I walked over to him and slapped him.

"Stop showing off. And get over there." I pointed to Car and he groaned. I looked at him and smiled though he couldn't see it. He walked over and looked down. He seemed startled. I laughed walking over to them and looked down.

"To high." he said and I nodded.

"I agree with you there buddy."

"Oh don't be a baby." she kicked him and lucky for me I got tied up and pulled down with him.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS CAROLINA."

"Bama?! I am not afraid of heights." I smiled and climbed the rope down to him. Kinda hard to do when your climbing DOWN. Maine grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I know you aren't baby."

"You called me baby."

"I know. Now hold me before I fall."

"You just want me to hold you."

"Yes and I don't want to go splat." he chuckled and grabbed my waist and we reached the end of the rope and landed in a parking garage filled with warthogs. I fell to my knees and Maine landed on his feet.

"Hold it right there or will shoot." I stood up and grabbed my sword and Maine grabbed his new weapon. I looked at him and backed up letting him take them. He nodded and walked to them. "We're gonna need bigger handcuffs. Is that a knife or a rifle? A knifle?" they started screaming as he killed them and I just stood back. He finished and turned and looked at me. He grunted and went over to a warthog and started hot wiring it. I rolled my eyes and went over to one of the dead insurrectionists and grabbed a ring of keys.

"Uh Maine. Dear there were keys on that dead dude." Maine's shoulders slumped and he looked down at me.

"I knew that." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Right sure you did." he pulled his helmet off and I pulled mine off breathing in fresh air. He smiled and looked at me.

"Always a time for romance right?"

"Maybe. But I would pref-" I stopped as the building shook. "No time Maine let's get out of here." he nodded placing his helmet on and took the keys and jumped in the warthog, starting it. I jumped beside him and he drove off the edge of the building. I screamed holding on tightly to the restraining belt. Maine just laughed at me.

"Your such a little girl."

"I'm nineteen bitch. Not fucking thirty three." I screamed throat sore from all the screaming. He laughed placing his hand on my leg then back on the steering wheel.

"And for the record, I'm twenty two." I glared at him. Zion appeared and glared too.

"Honey just focus on not getting my girl killed. I very much like working with her." she said. I smiled as we hit the pavement. Looking back I saw Carol and York by the gun.

"Hey guys." I punched Carolina's arm. "That's for kicking me and Maine out the window." Maine chuckled swerving out of cars way and onto a bridge. I stood up Maine gripping my lower leg armor and York sat in the front seat. Which Maine made me sit in his lap and York hold on to me so I wouldn't fall out.

As we were waiting for the target Maine kept tapping between my knee armor tickling me. I finally got tired of it and kicked him.

"Oww. What was that for?"

"I'm ticklish there."

"Alright love birds. Targets coming up. Get ready Maine." Maine nodded and jumped off the bridge onto the targets car. I smiled.

"I love my gentle brute."


	10. Sarcophagus Pt 3

Mississippi's P.O.V.

"Hey Connor." I said. Connor looked at me and nodded. "We're you headed?

"Uh classified." he said. I could tell he was mad at something. It had to be Chloe and Maine.

"So you not mad at Chlo and Maine? I hear they're dating."

"No." he said and walked off. Rude.

Massachusetts P.O.V.

I knew it. I knew it. She's with that. That. THAT BRUTE. I punched the wall denting it and probably scaring people on the other side.

Bama's P.O.V.

"Nice work Maine." I sat on the windshield bar looking at Carolina. I had my helmet off and my ponytail was hanging loose over my eyes, my helmet in my lap and smiling at him.

"Thanks." he said sitting in the passenger seat and I hopped down sitting in his lap smiling as he wrapped arms around me. I smiled at him then looked at the sun and gasped.

"That's beautiful." I smiled then frowned and looked down. It reminded me of the time me and Connor went on a date to a beach. Replacing my helmet I looked away before I started crying. I hated to leave him but I couldn't stay there. I needed to get away from the house. Especially see in my mom and dads pale face. Grabbing Cortana's disk that dad kept after she was erased dads helmet and all the presents I got from Con me and caboose left the town not looking back. I remember crying the whole night because I didn't tell Connor. I looked down the road and swore I saw Connor but just thinking it was my imagination I shook it off and replaced my helmet.

"Response teams probably on the way. Sit down Bama. We gotta go. Bama." I looked at York and sighed sitting in Maines lap.

"Oh ok." Maine looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"Its Mass. He...he just brought some memories back. Some good and bad."

"Excuse me. Look out." I heard shooting and grabbed my rifle and started shooting jet troopers. Me and Carolina were focused on the back that we didn't notice the sniper behind us. Maine grunted and I looked back and saw his brute shot fly into the back and him bent over the windshield blood running from his chest.

"MAINE!" I screamed along with Zion. I touched his back tears threatening to fall.

"Bama take care of that sniper."

"With pleasure." I set my sights and nailed him in the eye and looked at Maine. "Oh Maine." Me and Carolina ducked as a man came at us. She kicked his weapon away and tried to kick him off the vehicle. She fought him while I shot at the maniacs in the back. I saw the man step on Maines back and I lost it. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him off the vehicle. He hit a truck windshield causing it to wreck. I had a feeling he wasn't dead though. I looked up at Carolina and saw she had the briefcase but was kicked in the back by a guy with really huge muscles. Not Maines size but big. He grabbed the briefcase and aimed his shot gun at the back of Maines head.

"FUCKING DO SOMETHING YORK." somehow those bastards managed to handcuff me.

"Hold on." he said swerving sharply. I hit the side and again thought I saw Mass. 'Is he following me?' Maine picked me up and broke the handcuffs. I smiled patting his arm. Carolina and Sleeves jumped onto a flatbed truck and continued fighting while me Maine and York tried to dodge flying barrels.

"Would you quit throwing shit?" I stumbled but Maine caught me. I smiled behind my helmet.

"You ok?" he asked and I nodded. "Good." he went back to surfing well sorta. We tried keeping our balance as York maniacally swerved left and right. Remind me not to go on trips with him. Me and Maine ducked as a soldier shot at us. York rammed the truck making the soldiers go flying. Maine punched a soldier and he grabbed me by my hair pulling me off the vehicle. I screamed.

"MAINE!" he looked back and yelled

"Bama. No."

Me and the soldier rolled barely hitting the cars. I saw Maine go flying then a jet pack. Thinking it was the end I passed out.

"CHLOE STAY AWAKE." I heard Connor say.

"Maine." I managed before I blacked out.


End file.
